Red words
by Sorah
Summary: Depois de dançar ao som de More than Words, algumas coisas têm que ser ditas. Ou não.
1. More than Words

A história se passa depois do capítulo 11 da segunda temporada.

Saying 'I Love you

_'Dizer "eu te amo"_

Is not the words I want to hear from you

_Não são as palavras que quero ouvir de você_

It's not that I want you not to say

_Não é que eu não queira que você diga_

But if you only knew

_Mas se você apenas soubesse_

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

_Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente_

Lisbon amava Patrick.

Vamos começar logo com um esclarecimento que já se tornou mais que óbvio.

O único problema era que Lisbon não era o tipo de mulher muito acostumada com a paixão.

Gostara de um garoto no colegial. Um alguém que nunca sequer a olhou nos olhos.

Mas Patrick olhava. Olhava em seus olhos todos os dias e extraía deles seus maiores segredos. Podia ler sua mente? Talvez. Inclusive, Lisbon estava a muito pouco de rezar para que ele não tivesse realmente esse poder.

Porque, apesar de uma simples leitura de mente ser a maneira ideal para confessar seu amor, fazê-lo era a última coisa que queria.

Era errado. Simplesmente errado. A CBI era muito clara quanto a esse tipo de assuntos. Proibida a relação entre companheiros de trabalho.

Não… era mais que isso.

Patrick não gostava dela. Visava o tempo todo apenas se vingar pela morte de sua amada esposa. Ainda usava a aliança. Não se considerava sequer viúvo. Jamais teria uma chance.

Não, mais que isso.

E ao mesmo tempo, menos.

Besteira. Besteira da garota que nunca amadureceu. Ou amadureceu demais.

Claro, os outros motivos eram muito mais relevantes, mas não para ela. Não para a agente Lisbon. A besteira se chamava orgulho, e a impedia de se deixar levar pelo loiro que sempre arrumava bagunça pra ela limpar mais tarde.

Talvez por isso ela estivesse constantemente cortando suas brincadeiras, sendo fria e irônica. Porque sentia que se o deixasse ser tão encantador quanto realmente é, não haveria volta.

O que ela não sabia é que já não havia volta.

O que dizer então?

Que ele tinha um perfume maravilhoso, e que agora Lisbon se segurava na borda de um precipício chamado amor, ao mesmo tempo que abraçava aquele loiro, de olhos fechados, dançando ao som de "More than words".

Como veio parar naquela situação? Por que aceitou dançar com ele? No que afinal estava pensando?

Era apenas uma investigação. Uma festa de reencontro de uma turma de quinze anos atrás. Não a turma dela. Não a turma dele. A turma de um homem assassinado.

E aquela música tocando. Sempre amou aquela música. Amava aquela música. Amava aquele homem.

- Trompete?

Lisbon sorriu. Há algum tempo ele tentava adivinhar que instrumento ela tocava no colegial. O modo de jogar tal hipótese assim de repente a fez rir.

- Não.

E então ela fechou os olhos e dançou.

Sejamos honestos.

Com quem mais Theresa Lisbon dançaria no mundo?

Há, em algum lugar de nossas mentes, a possibilidade dela dançar com Rigsby? Cho?

Não.

O que mais Patrick queria pra mostrar que ela o amava?

E ele?

Amava-a?

A maior incógnita da cabeça de Lisbon.

Por que Lisbon não dançaria com mais ninguém, mas Patrick dançaria com qualquer mulher sem jamais esquecer sua esposa. Dançaria com Van Pelt? Por que não? Ele sabia separar as coisas.

Lisbon só queria um gesto. Só queria uma prova de que ele sentia o mesmo. Ou mesmo uma dica. Algo que ele só faça por ela.

Ele não fazia idéia do quão fácil era.

Mas ele não a amava.

Não, não amava. Talvez não. Provavelmente não.

More than words

_Mais do que palavras_

Is all you have to do to make it real

_É tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real_

Then you wouldn't have to say

_Daí você não precisaria dizer_

That you love me 'cause I'd already know

_Que você me ama porque eu já saberia_

A música cessou e deu lugar à uma outra qualquer, mais agitada. Os dois corpos se separaram. Ela estava vermelha. Patrick fez questão de apontar isso, como sempre fazia.

- Você está corada.

- É que aqui está calor.

Ele sorriu. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Como ele já havia dito, era muito fácil, pelo menos para Jane, saber quando ela mentia. E ela provavelmente se lembrou disso só depois da desculpa esfarrapada.

- Não me olhe assim, Jane. – ela disse, quase numa ordem.

- Assim como?

- Com esse sorriso de quem acha que estou mentindo.

- Eu não acho que está mentindo, eu tenho certeza. Você é…

- Um livro aberto pra você. – ela completou, antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

- Sua irritação quanto a isso é o que me intriga.

- Algo em mim te intriga? Você parece saber o tempo todo tudo que eu penso. – ela reclamou, cruzando os braços, e em seguida descruzando-os. Estava inquieta.

- Digamos que eu saiba por que você ficou vermelha, ou pelo menos tenha um palpite. Daí você vai e fica nervosa, indo contra minha hipótese. Isso me intriga.

- Eu faço isso?

- O tempo todo.

- Ótimo. – concluiu ela, deixando a pista de dança em direção à saída.

Ele a seguiu, claro. Iam embora no mesmo carro.

No corredor da saída, Rigby passou por ela.

- Chefe, está vermelha. – e seguiu reto.

Agora ela estava realmente corada. De raiva. Patrick pareceu ter ouvido isso e riu atrás dela.

- Por que vocês não simplesmente me deixam em paz? – zangou-se Lisbon, virando-se e falando mais alto do que pretendia.

Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar pra ela. Lisbon constrangeu-se e voltou a caminhar para o carro, de cabeça baixa e passos duros.

- Posso dirigir?

Jane apareceu sabe-se lá de onde, mas a assustou.

- Não. – respondeu, insípida.

- Mas você está nervosa demais para dirigir.

- Se você dirigir, vou ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Patrick ergueu as mãos, como quem se rendia, e entrou no banco do passageiro.

- Por que está tão brava?

- Tenho motivos pra estar contente?

- Estava contente há alguns minutos atrás.

- Quem disse que eu estava contente?

Patrick olhou o céu pela janela.

- Parece que vai chover.

- Claro que não, o céu está limpo, a lua está linda.

O loiro sorriu.

- Que bom que a senhora ranzinza ainda repara nessas coisas.

- Quer saber por que estou nervosa? Você me deixa nervosa. Quer dizer, por que tinha que arrumar aquela briga na festa? Por que você sempre arruma confusão?

- Não é por isso que está brava.

- E por que você tem que o tempo todo tentar saber quando estou mentindo e quando estou falando a verdade?

- Não faço por mal. Mesmo que eu não diga nada, sempre que me diz mentiras, eu saberei.

- Não, não saberá. Você diz que eu sou um livro aberto, mas não sou. Você não sabe da maior parte.

- Lisbon…

- Você sabe que eu fui dura comigo mesmo no colegial, você sabe que eu passei o dia de ação de graças tomando sorvete e assistindo filmes antigos sozinha…

- Lisbon…

- Você sabe as formas geométricas que eu penso aleatoriamente, você sabe que eu tocava um instrumento quando adolescente, e _por Deus! _você sabe até que eu era apaixonada por um idiota que nunca olhou pra mim, mas você não sabe o mais importante.

- Lisbon…

- O QUE É?

- O sinal!

O pneu da caminhonete cantou deslizando. A parte traseira patinou na pista, girando o carro, que parou no meio do cruzamento, e rapidamente foi atingido por um segundo carro.


	2. At the hospital

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

_O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?_

Lisbon acordou, mas antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, uma dor aguda a fez levar a mão à cabeça.

Havia gaze em sua cabeça.

Só então abriu os olhos, e logo em seguida os fechou, pois o lugar onde estava era completamente branco, e doeu sua vista. Parecia um maldito hospital.

_Hospital._

Então um frio percorreu sua espinha e ela se recusou a tentar abrir os olhos de novo. Ao invés disso, se esforçou pra tentar se lembrar do porque estaria acordando num lugar estranho, com gaze na cabeça. Devia haver uma explicação perfeitamente razoável.

Patrick Jane.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de estar dançando com ele.

Depois uma discussão.

Estava dirigindo.

_O sinal._

Ok, estava num hospital.

Abriu os olhos, devagar dessa vez.

Olhou para os lados. Van Pelt estava lá, dormindo.

Não era exatamente quem ela esperava.

Quem ela esperava? O homem com quem ela discutia quando bateu o carro?

Aliás, esse pensamento a levou a lembrar que…

Patrick também estava no carro.

Levantou o tronco. Seu peito subia e descia rápido, só de pensar em perder Patrick.

- Van Pelt? – chamou, porém sem resposta – Van Pelt!

A ruiva acordou assustada.

- Chefe, que bom que está bem! O acidente foi tão feio, nós achamos que íamos perder os dois.

- Os dois? Como assim? Onde está Jane?

- Você precisa se acalmar, chefe. Deite, não pode se estressar assim.

- Onde está Patrick Jane? – perguntou, pausadamente, com irritação na voz.

- Chefe, vou ter que chamar os enfermeiros.

Lisbon se levantou, usando apenas aquelas camisolas verdes de hospital.

- Em que quarto ele está, diga!

- Ele não está em quarto nenhum, chefe.

Então era isso.

_Isso._

Lisbon não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficou sem se mexer. Não poderia contar quantos minutos se passaram entre a notícia e sua primeira reação. Sua boca, no entanto, abriu. Sua cabeça balançou, negando para si mesma que aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. O chão estava gelado, mas seu coração estava mais. De seus olhos brotaram lágrimas que escorreram imediatamente.

Foi mais ou menos nesse instante que Patrick abriu a porta do quarto.

Usava sua tradicional camisa branca com colete preto. E sorria, como sempre.

- A bela adormecida já acordou? – ele riu.

Lisbon olhou para Patrick. Olhou para Van Pelt. Para Patrick. Para Val Pelt. Os dois riam.

- Desculpe, chefe, ele me fez fazer isso.

- Dizer que estava morto? – inconformou-se Lisbon. Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- Eu nunca disse que ele estava morto. – defendeu-se Van Pelt. – Disse que não estava em quarto nenhum.

- E é verdade, eu estava aqui na sala de espera. – confirmou Patrick.

- Você não se feriu? Quer dizer, nada? Minha cabeça rachou no meio e você está sem um único arranhão?

- Acho que tenho sorte. Mas você ia chorar?

- Não! – e limpou as lágrimas que já rolaram.

- Agradeço o valor que dá a mim, Lisbon. – os olhos dele estavam mais honestos agora, sem o tom de brincadeira.

- Você… fecha casos.

Van Pelt era o tipo de garota que notava os climas quando eles nem existiam. Talvez por isso tenha pedido licença para sair, com a desculpa de que ia avisar o senhor Minelli sobre a melhora de Lisbon.

- Diga a verdade, você fugiu dos médicos. – Disse Lisbon, sentando-se de volta em sua cama.

Ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Olha só quem está tentando descobrir quando estou mentindo.

- Você odeia médicos, e mesmo que não tenha sofrido nenhum arranhão, eles te colocariam em observação. Foi um acidente feio.

- Há quanto tempo você acha que está aqui?

- Como assim?

- Eu fiquei em observação. Durante um dia inteiro.

O choque era óbvio nos olhos de Lisbon.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Três dias.

- Eu dormi por três dias!?

Patrick riu. Sua risada durou toda a mudança de expressões de Lisbon, que variaram de inconformada para raiva, passando até por um leve sorriso.

- Não. Está aqui desde ontem. Viu só? Você não consegue descobrir quando estou mentindo.

- Então você fugiu mesmo dos médicos.

- Era necessário.

- Para…?

- Cuidar de você. Saí das ferragens, chamei uma ambulância, fingi que era um conhecido que estava coincidentemente passando pelo local e vim com você até o hospital. Você me deu um susto. Da próxima vez, eu dirijo.

- Vai sonhando.

Ele parou bem ao lado da cama dela e ficou lhe olhando.

- O que? O que foi?

- Se lembra de ter sonhado?

Lisbon nunca foi de sonhar. Ou nunca foi de se lembrar de seus sonhos. Por outro lado, teve várias crises de sonambulismo na infância. A idéia de ter falado enquanto dormia lhe assustou. O que podia ter dito? Podia ter feito juras de amor eterno a Patrick. Sabia que seu subconsciente era capaz de um absurdo desses.

- Por que? Eu falei dormindo?

- Você cantou.

- Cantei?

- Cantou _More than words _durante uma hora. Você gosta mesmo dessa música.

Ainda mais agora que ela não conseguia mais pensar na música sem lembrar de Patrick.

- Agora… - Patrick continuou, puxando uma cadeira. – Podemos continuar aquele assunto?

- Que assunto?

- O que estávamos falando quando o carro bateu.

Lisbon se fez de desentendida e suas bochechas coraram ao lembrar de tudo que disse.

- Não lembro.

- Você dizia que eu não sei o principal sobre você.

- Esqueça esse assunto, Patrick.

- Por que? Nós somos companheiros de trabalho, quero saber mais sobre você.

- Não tem nada de mais, não sei por que disse aquilo.

- Será que você poderia parar de mentir?

- Me deixa mentir em paz. Não faz diferença pra você.

- Devo fingir então que acredito?

- É o que as pessoas normalmente fazem. Além do mais, não é justo, você descobre tudo sobre mim e eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Pois pergunte. Pergunte o que quiser e eu vou responder.

- Não, não vai.

- Eu vou, prometo.

Lisbon olhou em seus olhos com certa raiva.

- Vai pro inferno, Jane.

- Ok. Mas não quer fazer nenhuma pergunta antes?

- Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- Porque eu acho que você precisa sorrir mais. Viu? É fácil. Próxima pergunta.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica. E eu não preciso sorrir mais.

- Claro que precisa. Anda, próxima pergunta.

Lisbon suspirou. Percebeu que não ia se livrar de Patrick tão fácil.

- Eu não tenho nada pra te perguntar.

- Nada mesmo? Nem uma perguntinha?

- Ok, por que não fez o colegial?

- Eu fiz tampouco o ensino fundamental II. Meu pai me fazia trabalhar como garoto maravilha num circo, usando meus… "dons" pra adivinhar coisas sobre as pessoas. Agora é minha vez de perguntar.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por que? Isso não é justo.

- Ninguém disse que seria justo.

- Ora, vamos. Eu respondi duas perguntas, me responda apenas uma.

- Não prometo que eu vá responder, mas faça sua maldita pergunta.

- Alguma vez você já amou de verdade?

Dessa vez Lisbon ficou roxa, e não vermelha. Ficou inquieta, tentou falar, mas não conseguia fazer nenhum som reconhecível.

- Que…qu…que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- É algum problema falar isso? É uma pergunta simples, de sim ou não, não estou cobrando detalhes.

- Claro que já. Todo mundo ama.

Patrick sorriu como quem descobria uma imensa verdade por trás de uma mentira.

- Você está apaixonada. – ele concluiu.

- Não, não estou. – ela tremia e não conseguia esconder.

- Sim, você está. Seu constrangimento por tocar nesse assunto me faz crer que se trata de um romance do qual tenta se esquivar. Ele não sabe sobre isso. Acertei?

Acertou.

- Vai pro inferno, Patrick.

Ele sorriu. Aquilo significava um sim.

- Não precisa ficar assim tão brava, Lisbon. Não podemos conversar como amigos? Eu não vou sair por aí cantando que você está apaixonada como seus amigos de infância faziam.

- Você me deixa brava! Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você!

- Não estava brava assim quando dançamos. Você sorria e parecia feliz.

- Ok, vamos continuar com as perguntas. Acha que só você sabe fazer perguntas desse tipo?

- Vá em frente.

- Acha que poderá amar de novo?

Patrick parou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos ficaram sérios, talvez até tristes. Ele desviou-se do olhar dela.

- Isso não é justo.

- Por que não?

- Eu não posso responder essa pergunta.

- Por que não pode?

- Porque eu não sei a resposta.

Ele não a amava.

_Ele não a amava._

Um pequeno lado de Lisbon ficou feliz com aquilo. Quem sabe assim ela parava de ficar sonhando acordada quando ele estava perto dela. Quem sabe assim ela desistia de querer que ele também a amasse, como se aquilo fosse fazer alguma diferença, como se amá-la fosse o suficiente pra que romance entre agentes do CBI se tornasse permitido.

Mas uma grande parte do coração de Lisbon se destruiu. Lisbon era sim, racional. Racional até demais. Não porque sua parte emotiva não existia, mas porque sua cabeça fazia questão de não ouvir seu coração. Mas agora seu coração não estava simplesmente falando. Estava sofrendo. E não havia como sua cabeça parar esse sofrimento.

- Mas já está decidido. Eu vou te ajudar a ficar com esse rapaz.

Lisbon ainda estava desnorteada com a constatação, quando tal frase invadiu sua mente.

- O… o que?

- Isso mesmo. Está muito óbvio que precisa de ajuda pra se declarar, e eu vou ajudá-la.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda!

- Claro que precisa. Se não precisasse não estaria solteira.

- Jane?

- Sim?

- Me faz um favor?

- Diga.

- Morra.


	3. Helping hand

More than words to show you feel

_Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que você sente _

That your love for me is real

_Que o seu amor por mim é real_

- Hey, Lisbon, você tem um tempo?

- Não.

Tarde demais, Patrick já estava sentando-se na cadeira de couro do escritório de Lisbon.

- Vocês costumam conversar com freqüência?

- Vocês…? – Lisbon não fazia idéia do que o loiro falava.

- Você e o cara por quem está apaixonada.

Ah, sim. Ele ainda não havia desistido daquela idéia. Fazia uma semana que saíra do hospital e dois dias que voltara a trabalhar, e Patrick ainda se lembrava de ter prometido ajudá-la a conquistar o suposto homem que amava em segredo.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

O que estava fazendo? Estava entrando no jogo dele? Aonde isso podia levá-la? Essa farsa era perigosa, mas por algum motivo ela quis experimentar brincar também.

- Ele faz idéia de que está apaixonada por ele?

- Acho que não. Pelo jeito não.

- Mas que cara idiota, sua paixão é gritante nos seus olhos.

Lisbon não sabia se ria ou ficava brava. Talvez preocupada. Não queria sair por aí com cara de apaixonada.

- Bom, acho que vamos ter que deixar isso mais claro. – disse Jane.

- Quer que eu me declare pra ele?

- Não, não. Quero que demonstre amá-lo. – Disse Patrick, se apoiando na mesa e olhando-a no fundo de seus olhos – Quero que pare de bloquear isso em você, quero que aceite. Assim as coisas ficam mais fáceis.

É possível imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça, pelo coração de Lisbon naquele momento? Ver Patrick dizendo para aceitar o que sentia, sem fazer idéia que era por ele que ela sentia algo.

- Agora você passou dos limites. Saia.

Patrick se afastou, encostando-se ao encosto da cadeira.

- Por que? Essa etapa é tão difícil pra você?

- Eu estou muito bem sozinha, Patrick. Não preciso de você. – ela pensou bem no que disse e acrescentou –… para me ajudar.

- Se estivesse bem sem ajuda, não estaria solteira.

- Eu estou solteira porque quero, ok? Agora saia.

- Vamos, me diga por que é tão difícil aceitar que está apaixonada.

- S-a-i-a.

- Ele não te ama? Ou melhor, você acha que ele não te ama?

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Ele é casado? Ora, Lisbon, não esperava isso de você.

- Patrick Jane, se não sair da minha sala agora vou pedir pessoalmente ao Minelli que te deixe passar um dia na prisão.

- Por que não simplesmente experimenta dar umas dicas? Chame-o pra sair. Como amigos. É uma boa, não? Vai surpreendê-lo.

Patrick Jane tinha a incrível habilidade de ignorar completamente as ordens de Lisbon.

- Não.

- Vamos, pode tentar comigo. Vai, me chama pra sair.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Vamos, Lisbon, é pro seu bem, confie em mim.

Ela o encarou com o mais profundo ódio.

- Vai, Lisbon. Não vai convencer ninguém com essa cara amarrada.

- Eu não quero convencer ninguém!

- Você sabe o quanto eu posso ser irritante quando quero.

Lisbon suspirou e seu deu por vencida. Afinal, foi ela quem entrou na brincadeira primeiro, não foi?

- Quer sair comigo? – sua voz saiu arrastada, como quem está a ponto de morrer de asma.

- Não.

- Patrick!

- Desculpe, Lisbon, mas parece que você está precisando de uma bombinha, não de um encontro. Seja mais espontânea, demonstre o que você está querendo, crie uma situação, algo que dê a entender, mas sem ser explicita.

Lisbon passou a mão pelo rosto, inconformada com o que estava prestes a fazer, mas enfiou uma expressão alegre na face, que não convencia nem a ela mesma, sorriu de orelha a orelha, um sorriso, é claro, mais falso que nota de três, e falou com o maior tom de ironia possível:

- Quer sair comigo?

- Não! – exclamou Patrick – Não é preciso ser um mentalista pra perceber que você prefere assistir filmes antigos e tomar sorvete sozinha a sair comigo. Se esforce, Jane. Não sou eu quem está aqui, é ele. O cara que você ama.

Que grande ironia não?

- Eu não fui feita pra isso, Patrick.

- Ninguém foi. Agora vai. Convença-me.

Lisbon pensou na possibilidade de realmente sair com Patrick. Sem preocupações, sem as leis de trabalho do CBI, sem o fantasma da esposa de Patrick assombrando-lhes. Uma relação cheia de futuro e potencial. Uma mentira, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu… arrumei uma folga na sexta, e estava pensando se não gostaria de sair pra tomarmos alguma coisa em algum lugar.

- Ótimo, fez algum progresso. Você poderia acrescentar que conhece um lugar legal, mas eu acho que você não conhece um lugar legal, certo?

- Está me irritando, Patrick.

- Ok, eu conheço um. Comida italiana, você gosta?

- Eu não vou…

- Gosta?

- Sim, mas eu não vou chamar ninguém pra sair.

- Tarde demais, já chamou a mim. E é melhor arranjar essa folga na sexta. – disse Patrick, sorrindo e saindo da sala.

Ele falava sério?


	4. Don't be afraid to love

What would you say if I took those words away?

_O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?_

Then you couldn't make things new

_Então você não poderia renovar as coisas_

Just by saying 'I love you'

_Apenas dizendo "eu te amo"_

More than words

_Mais do que palavras_

Lisbon tremia. Havia um conjunto infinito de borboletas em seu estômago, brincando de subir e descer o tempo todo. O que Patrick queria afinal chamando-a para sair? Não, o que _ela _queria chamando-o para sair. Ela queria chorar, queria desesperadamente sair daquela situação, de ter que fingir gostar de outra pessoa. Queria apenas continuar com seu amor platônico e impossível. Manter-se distante, e não num lugar aconchegante, com musica calma, e ele vestido com roupa social, além de um perfume maravilhoso.

Parou o carro e entregou as chaves para o manobrista.

Entrou no restaurante. Era o tipo de lugar que namorados vão pra pedir a namorada em casamento. A música era lenta, ao vivo. E Patrick estava numa das mesas, ao lado de uma janela, com um vinho e duas taças.

Bem que podia ser real.

Foi até ele e se sentou, colocando a bolsa de lado.

- Não, não. Está errado.

- O que está errado?

- Você está esquecendo que não sou eu aqui. Entrou, caminhou rápido como se estivesse no trabalho, jogou a bolsa na cadeira e sentou. Ainda mantém esse rosto de quem não queria estar aqui.

- Eu não queria estar aqui.

- Mas está.

- Não quer que eu saia e entre de novo, quer?

- Não, apenas lembre-se do que eu falei.

Lisbon suspirou.

Patrick pegou a garrafa de vinho e virou um pouco em sua taça e na de Lisbon. Ela, entretanto, tentou pará-lo.

- Não, não, eu não vou beber vinho.

- Claro que vai. Você está num encontro, num lugar legal, você tem que beber vinho.

- Jane, eu fico alta muito fácil, não vou…

- Não se preocupe, se começar a falar besteira, eu te tiro daqui.

Se ela começasse a falar besteira, seria tarde demais.

- E então, como vai o trabalho?

- Jane, eu trabalho com você.

- Resposta errada. Você não consegue fingir nem por um instante?

Fingir o que? A pessoa que ela amava trabalha com ela. E era Jane.

- Eu não sei fingir, Jane.

- Não pra mim, mas para a pessoa que estará aqui no meu lugar, quem sabe.

Talvez ela soubesse sim fingir para Patrick. Afinal, ele não se deu conta ainda de que não haveria ninguém no lugar dele. Nunca.

- Pode começar me chamando de Patrick. E eu vou te chamar de Theresa.

- Isso é realmente necessário, Jane?

Ele torceu o rosto em desaprovação.

- … Patrick.

- Claro que é. – ele respondeu – Eu quero ver você feliz.

- Eu não pareço feliz?

- Você parece feliz quando está fazendo aquela cara de apaixonada.

- Eu não faço cara de apaixonada.

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho que discordar.

- Tanto faz.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes. Lisbon parecia estar pensando se ia ou não dizer o que tinha na cabeça, Mas a dúvida falou mais alto.

- Você não perguntou até agora quem é a pessoa que eu amo.

- Eu não quero saber. Não me interessa, só quero que seja feliz. E pelo jeito já admitiu amá-lo.

Lisbon passou a mão pelo cabelo e tomou um gole do vinho.

- Jane… Patrick… Você está perdendo seu tempo tentando me ajudar a ficar com ele. Não vai dar certo. É impossível. Então seria ótimo se você apenas…

- Então por que aceitou? Se não é porque acredita pelo menos um pouco?

"_Porque a idéia de sair com você me pareceu irrecusável"._

- Patrick, ele trabalha comigo. Não posso.

O loiro sorriu. Sabe-se lá por que.

- Bem, eu prometo não contar a ninguém. – ao ver que ela negaria novamente, insistiu – Vamos, Theresa. Confie em mim. Não tenha medo de amar.

Nessa hora o garçom chegou com os pedidos que Jane já havia previamente feito. O jantar transcorreu normal, e quando acabaram, o vinho fez Lisbon sequer tentar resistir a ir dançar com ele. Patrick ainda foi falar com a banda que tocava, e pediu para que cantassem "More than Words". Lisbon queria matá-lo por ser tão encantador.

- Pode me dar carona pra casa? – pediu Jane.

- Como assim? E o seu carro?

- Eu vim de taxi.

- Ok… - aceitou Lisbon, porém estranhando o fato. Jane adorava dirigir.

Talvez fosse o vinho, mas Lisbon se sentia completamente entregue nos braços dele enquanto dançava. Tanto que nem viu quando seus lábios disseram a seguinte frase:

- Se quiser eu digo quem eu amo.

- Não diga.

Ela então fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música.


	5. Much more than words

Now that I've tried to

_Agora que tentei_

Talk to you and make you understand

_Falar com você e fazer você entender_

All you have to do is

_Tudo o que você tem que fazer é_

Close your eyes and just reach out your hands

_Fechar seus olhos e só estender suas mãos_

And touch me, hold me close

_E me tocar, me abraçar apertado_

Don't ever let me go

_Não me deixa nunca ir embora_

- Posso dirigir?

- Não deixo você dirigir nem o carro da CBI, por que deixaria o meu?

- Porque da última vez em que eu estive num carro com você dirigindo…

- É melhor não continuar essa frase, Jane.

- Ok. Mas você não sabe onde é minha casa e está muito mais sob efeito de álcool do que eu.

Ela a encarou nervosa e entregou as chaves do carro.

- Foi por isso que veio de taxi? Pra dirigir na volta?

Ele riu e entrou no carro.

Assim Jane dirigiu até sua casa, sem receber reclamação por parte de Lisbon quanto à sua forma de dirigir.

Ele parou o carro e virou-se para Lisbon.

- Quer entrar, Theresa?

- Por que??

- Resposta errada de novo.

- Eu não sabia que ainda estávamos fingindo.

- Agora sabe. Quer entrar, Theresa?

- Pra que?

- Theresa!

- Eu não vejo motivos, ué.

- Nota-se por que você ainda está solteira.

- Saia do meu carro.

- Vai mesmo dizer isso pra quem você ama?

_Já estou dizendo._

- Jane, amanhã a gente trabalha, anda, desce.

- Não chegou até aqui pra morrer na praia, não é? Vamos entrar, só um pouco. Quero conversar sobre isso com você.

Ela suspirou, rendida, e desceu do carro.

Jane acendeu a luz da sala e sentou-se no sofá. Ao ver que ela não se sentaria, fez sinal para que fizesse.

- Eu não mordo, Theresa. A menos que você queira.

Lisbon precisou pensar no que ouviu pra ter certeza de que não tinha ouvido errado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o encarou nos olhos.

- O que você queria conversar?

- Você ainda não se entregou pra esse amor.

- Como pode saber?

- Só um palpite.

- Você não entende.

- O que eu não entendo?

- Não dá…

- Bem, falamos disso depois. Agora vamos continuar sua aula.

Lisbon suspirou e desviou os olhos. O que viria agora?

Antes que ela pudesse perceber qualquer coisa, seus lábios estavam tocando os dele. E a mão de Patrick foi esquentar sua nuca, sob seus cabelos. Logo o contato não se restringia aos lábios, mas também à língua.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido do que jamais em sua vida. E a sensação ainda permaneceu depois que se separaram.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, gaguejando.

- Sabe, essa não é a coisa mais gentil pra se dizer depois de um beijo.

- Eu acho que essa brincadeira já passou dos limites.

Patrick sorriu.

- Acalme-se, Theresa.

- Não me chame de Theresa. Você não faz idéia do que está fazendo comigo! – disse, levantando-se do sofá e apontando-lhe com o dedo – Não faz a menor idéia! – Pegou sua bolsa sobre a mesa – Por que tinha que fazer tudo isso, Jane? Por que? Brincar comigo dessa forma…

- Eu nunca quis brincar com você.

- Você é um idiota mesmo. Quer saber quem eu amava?

- Não. Na verdade não.

- Por que se recusa a ouvir isso?

- Por que eu já sei. E eu não quero ouvir. Não em palavras.

_More than words_

- S…sabe?

Patrick se levantou e caminhou até ela. Lisbon ficou imóvel por alguns segundos.

- È o Rigsby. – depois da careta mais estranha por parte dela, ele sorriu. – Estou brincando.

- Você não sabe. – ela concluiu.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então por que está fazendo tudo isso comigo? Por que está…

Ele a abraçou.

- Achei que fosse óbvio.

- Você queria que eu me declarasse? Era isso?

- Não. Só queria que você percebesse que podia amar sem medo.

- Sem medo? Patrick, não há essa opção. Nunca houve. Você mesmo disse que não sabia se poderia amar de novo. O que quer que eu pense depois disso?

- Eu disse que talvez não pudesse, não que não amava. É difícil pra mim também, admitir amar alguém.

- Você… ama? Por que nunca…?

- Lisbon, eu, pelo menos, demonstrei.

- Não me venha com essa.

- O jantar, o vinho, o restaurante, a música, a dança, o beijo… O que mais uma mulher precisa pra perceber que é amada?

_Por que diabos não percebeu antes?_

- Eu… eu achei que fosse só…

- Eu estava tentando te mostrar que não havia problema algum no que estava sentindo. Mas o tempo todo você apenas ficou na defensiva. Honestamente achei que perceberia quando te chamei pra entrar. Daí tive que tomar uma atitude drástica. Desculpe se não gostou.

Lisbon já não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Aquela situação estava distante do que estava acostumava. Por isso por um longo tempo apenas o encarou sem dizer nada.

- Você pode ir pra casa agora, se quiser. – ele disse.

Tudo que ela menos queria era ir pra casa.

- A CBI…

- O que tem a CBI?

- Não permite.

- Eu não sou um agente da CBI, esqueceu? Só presto consultoria.

- Acho que as leis se estendem para consultores, Jane.

- Nesse caso teremos que esconder, igual o Rigsby e a Van Pelt.

- O que?

- Nada, esqueça.

- Rigsby e Van Pelt?

- Esqueça isso, Theresa.

- Mas se eles estão juntos, eu…

Patrick não deixou que terminasse de falar. Um beijo foi o suficiente não só para que não dissesse mais nada, mas também para que esquecesse completamente o assunto.

Ao fim do beijo, Patrick acariciou o rosto dela e deixou escapar um pequeno riso.

- O que? O que foi?

- É que… eu consigo ouvir seu coração.

Ah, sim. Estava batendo excessivamente rápido. Reflexo disso é que logo ficou vermelha.

Um leve tapa no ombro dele para repreendê-lo.

- Ainda é chocante pra mim. Você sabia que isso tudo ia acontecer.

- Deixe-me acalmá-la então.

Patrick foi até o aparelho de som e colocou uma musica para tocar. Sem surpresa alguma, _More than words._

- Agora… - continuou Patrick – Acho que mereço, como a música diz, mais do que palavras.

- Como assim?

_M__ore than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

Ele deixou as alças do vestido dela cair e a beijou novamente. _Ah, sim, mais que palavras._

Muito mais que palavras.

***

**Tenho uma leve idéia pra uma continuação. Se o Bruno Heller não fizer a besteira de fazer o Jane se apaixonar pela vidente do sétimo capítulo, quem sabe eu tenha a inspiração de escrever. Claro, se vocês quiserem.**


End file.
